


Необыкновенное чудо

by ParOL (parol_ne_nuzhen), Savannah



Series: Котик!Дженсен [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parol_ne_nuzhen/pseuds/ParOL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: – У тебя кошачий язык? – голос дал петуха, и в нем звучало явственное недоверие, но кто б cдержался – ведь у Дженсена кошачий язык!





	Необыкновенное чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217004) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Переводчики безмерно благодарны самоотверженным джоведи и Yellow-eyed Lynx за волшебную вычитку, а также прекрасной LenaElansed за чудесное визуальное оформление ^_^

[ ](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/team-azazel-2015/album/492524/view/1222207?page=0)

Не было никакого секрета в том, что Дженсен плюс-генник. Когда он впервые прослушивался на роль Дина, этот факт и решил дело в его пользу – первый человек с положительной мутацией станет звездой теле-шоу. Разумеется, и без негативной реакции не обошлось. По большей части от таких же плюс-генников, нежели от активистов движения за чистоту генов. По мнению Джареда, это было ужасной глупостью. Само собой, ему была понятна их позиция – Дженсен смог получить роль только потому, что подошел по всем статьям. Вот если бы у него были чешуя или обезьяний хвост, то шансы сыграть старшего брата Джареда в одном из сериалов крупного тв-канала практически сводились бы к нулю. Тем не менее, настоящим идиотизмом было то, что Дженсена поливали грязью люди, которые знали лучше, чем кто-либо еще, как тяжко приходилось плюс-генникам. А поливали они его за то, как он преподносил себя публике, то есть за то, что делал любой другой актер, неважно мутант он или нет.

Джаред тогда даже и в мыслях не держал вмешиваться – они с Дженсеном только недавно познакомились, и сначала он считал, что не его это дело, вот так вот встревать. Но услышав на первой же встрече с прессой, как четвертый репортер кряду спрашивает Дженсена, «каково ему живется с положительной мутацией», Джаред не смог сдержаться. Он выступил вперед и быстренько перекрыл своей болтовней выверенный и обтекаемый до крайности ответ Дженсена. Затем вывалил на злосчастного репортера все тонкости своих тренировок и подробности диеты, все детали о том, как ухаживает за кожей и прической, как ему наносят грим, как удаляют волосы на теле, про своих стилистов, пресс-секретарей, обработку фотографий в «Фотошопе» и обо всем том дерьме, которому он или любой другой актер без положительной мутации подвергается каждый гребаный день. Потому что если какой-то идиот настолько туп, чтобы подумать, будто знаменитости, мелькающие по ящику или на экране кинотеатров, просыпаются утром и сразу выглядят вот так, то он, должно быть, окончательно съехал с катушек.

Джаред был на сто процентов уверен, что именно в тот день они с Дженсеном и перешли с уровня «приятели, снимающиеся в одном сериале» на уровень «лучшие друзья». Хотя даже спустя три сезона он все еще временами затруднялся однозначно охарактеризовать их отношения.

В жизни Дженсена было не так уж много близких людей. Нет, конечно, люди-то были, но не те, которых следовало бы отнести к по-настоящему близким. Не те, которым дозволялось бы проникнуть за многочисленные защитные слои и увидеть за разнообразными масками, которые надевал на себя Дженсен – должен был надевать, чтобы как-то существовать, – его, настоящего. Джаред не стал бы отрицать, что ему нравится быть одним из тех немногих, кому это удалось. Когда все вокруг высказывались о холодности и сдержанности Дженсена, Джареду доставляло огромное удовольствие знать, что стоит им забраться в автомобиль, на котором Клифф повезет их домой, Дженсен свернется клубком у него под боком, доказывая тем самым, как ошибаются все эти горе-комментаторы, оставшиеся по ту сторону тонированных стекол джипа. Ему безумно нравилось, что именно он тот счастливчик, которому удалось попасть за невидимую завесу, отгородившую Дженсена от всего мира, что рядом с ним Дженсен отпускал себя и больше не сдерживал собственную отчаянную потребность в физическом контакте, в простых прикосновениях. Джаред просто ликовал в душе, зная, что он и только он может поддержать его после особенно тяжелого дня на съёмочной площадке, что они могут удрать оттуда во время обеденного перерыва и Дженсен сам подластится, позволит слегка помассировать ему голову, погладить по коротким волосам. Джаред испытывал несказанное удовольствие от того, что все это было разрешено именно ему.

Но вместе с тем ему приходилось сложнее, чем всем остальным, и причин тому было немало. Например, приходилось игнорировать тот факт, что Дженсен, возможно, был самым красивым, но при этом самым одиноким человеком на этой планете. Много лет назад, когда сериал едва перевалил за половину первого сезона, Джаред решил, что никогда не полезет к Дженсену со своими чувствами. Тому и без этого приходилось разбираться с целым вагоном всяческих, не всегда положительных эмоций, а Джаред стал как раз тем человеком в полной ограничений и самоконтроля жизни Дженсена, кому он мог доверять безусловно. И это казалось Джареду более важным, чем самый классный секс, который наверняка у них состоялся бы, пойди он на поводу у собственных желаний.

С такой реальностью Джаред смирился с большим трудом – ведь наверняка им было бы здорово вместе. Но всему, выходящему за рамки простой, хоть и крепкой, дружбы, отводилось место лишь в его мыслях. Именно так Джаред думал, именно в это верил до тех пор, пока однажды вечером не вошел в дом, который они делили с Дженсеном, и не нашел того спящим на диване. Но вовсе не сон на диване заставил его замереть на месте – он и до этого видел Дженсена в разных степенях опьянения, включая даже парочку таких моментов, свидетелями которых не должен быть никто и никогда. Хотя тогда он тоже вроде бы просто валялся в отключке на диване. Но сейчас все это меркло в сравнении.

Летний хиатус подходил к концу, до начала съемок четвертого сезона оставалось чуть больше недели. Джаред только что закончил сниматься в одном инди-фильме, на который его подписал агент. Фильму вряд ли грозило обзавестись зрителями, как теперь виделось со всей отчетливостью. Строго говоря, он вернулся раньше намеченного – съемочная группа закончила работу с опережением графика. К тому же, сам Джаред, пожалуй, чуточку больше, чем сочли бы приличным, горел желанием увидеть парня, с которым просто делил жилплощадь. Так что он вылетел ночным рейсом для того, чтобы устроить своему другу сюрприз. Только это и оправдывало то, что Джаред ввалился в их дом посреди ночи, предварительно не позвонив. И войдя, он очень сильно пожалел, что никогда не делал такого раньше.

Наверное, Дженсен вырубился прямо посреди марафона документальных фильмов канала «История» – да, да, самый настоящий скрытый ботан! Одну руку он подложил под голову на манер подушки, а ноги согнул в коленях, чтобы дать место на диване Харли, который очевидно лежал на другом конце еще минуту назад. Рубашки на Дженсене не было, только мягкие домашние штаны, которые едва прикрывали бедренные косточки. Вполне возможно, что для любого, кто не привык видеть его каждый день, его внешность сейчас могла и не произвести такого ошеломительного впечатления. Сколько они друг друга знали, Дженсен всегда утверждал, что волосы у него на теле просто не растут. Ничего, кроме легкого, шелковистого пушка, покрывавшего ноги и руки, столь светлого, что почти и не видно. Джаред никогда, собственно говоря, не задумывался, как так получалось, ведь по собственному признанию Дженсена, его мутировавшие плюс-гены были близки к кошачьим. Но поросль волос, выглядывающая из подмышек и спускающаяся тонкой дорожкой прямо к паху – даже на вид мягкая и пушистая, кремового оттенка – очень походила на шерстку, растущую у кошек на животе. Очевидно, кошачьего в Дженсене было куда больше, чем он признавал. Хотя за одну только мысль об этом на Джареда можно было бы спокойно подавать в суд за дискриминацию по признаку чистоты генов. Такой же кремоватый пушок виднелся на ушах, а на самых кончиках красовались ну совершенно кошачьи кисточки, более темные, чем волосы Дженсена, а потому отчетливо выделяющиеся на фоне его ежика. Щетина на щеках тоже бросалась в глаза, хотя еще и не отросла до такой степени, насколько ее планировал отпустить сам Джаред, чтобы дать коже отдохнуть от ежедневного бритья во время съемок очередного сезона. Очевидно, Дженсену тоже требовалась передышка от бритвы, и не только для лица.

Сложно сказать, сколько он простоял, пялясь на Дженсена, но, по всей видимости, достаточно долго, чтобы собаки почувствовали себя обделенными вниманием, потому что Сэди подскочила к нему с лаем, который можно было бы истолковать как «привет, хозяин!», и Дженсен проснулся.

Со времен пилотной серии Дженсен вынужден был носить специальные контактные линзы, чтобы днем зрачки не становились вертикальными, а ночью не бликовали самым странным образом при съемке на камеру. Конечно же, Джаред не впервые видел эти ярко-зеленые глаза, которые угрожающе вспыхнули в полумраке комнаты, но впервые они так его поразили. Не напугали, не ошеломили, но заворожили, как глаза опасного хищника. Хотя вполне вероятно, что все дело было в панике, от которой глаза Дженсена стали такими огромными, а панику вызвал сам же Джаред, башней возвышавшийся над ним.

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – рявкнул Дженсен спустя пару мгновений тяжелого молчания. Он молниеносно пришел в движение, скатился кубарем с дивана и попятился подальше от Джареда, как будто тот был вооружённым до зубов психопатом, вломившимся к нему посреди ночи, а не его лучшим, бля, другом.

– Я тут живу вообще-то, – такой ответ был самым лучшим из тех, что пришли Джареду на ум, потому что ему потребовалось немало усилий – нужно же было переварить все, чему он только что стал свидетелем. Такой Дженсен не укладывался в привычный образ, и Джаред все еще пытался как-то соотнести его и того Дженсена, которого знал раньше. Странно, но сам факт, что Дженсен ни разу не заикнулся о том, что ему присущи все без исключения особенности плюс-генников, никак не шел у него из головы.

– Тебя тут быть не должно еще четыре дня! – Дженсен аж зарычал в ответ. Он уже добрался – все так же не поворачиваясь к нему спиной – до французских дверей, ведущих в патио на заднем дворе, и уперся в них. Собаки замельтешили между ними, не зная, к кому бежать, смотрели то на одного, то на другого в попытке понять, почему это их «папочки» ведут себя так странно. Джаред решил пока не задумываться особо, с каких это пор он начал думать о собаках, как об их общих с Дженсеном псах. Не говоря уже обо всей этой бредятине с «папочками».

– Мы рано закончили, и я хотел устроить тебе сюрприз.

– Ну молодец, что сказать!

Тут следует признать, что Джаред знал слишком уж много всего о Дженсене. В частности, ему был знаком этот тон, и сарказм такого уровня означал, что Дженсен на грани самой настоящей паники. И никаких иных доказательств этому не требовалось, вроде того, как его друг пятится от него все дальше и дальше, как будто Джаред – гребаный камикадзе с бомбой на груди.

Вот почему вылетевшая фраза: «У тебя остроконечные уши», – вероятно, в ближайшем будущем не получила бы ни единой награды в области кризисного менеджмента.

Но иногда рот Джареда работал независимо от мозгов.

– Вообще-то это кисточки, – вызывающе поправил его Дженсен, и Джаред изо всех сил попытался сдержать хохот, нет, ну он правда пытался. Но с треском провалился. Что?! Кисточки? Правда, что ли? Кисточки!

Он согнулся от хохота почти что вдвое, и единственное, что смог издать, был какой-то хрип, и только изредка удавалось выдавить нечто вроде: «Кисточки!» Так что, да, переговорщик с террористами, взявшими заложников, из Джареда тоже получится никакой. 

Но в их ситуации это оказалось к лучшему – Дженсен тут же передумал ударяться в панику, и вместо того, чтобы сорваться и сбежать в свою комнату или хуже того, в машину, он гневно подскочил к Джареду и пихнул его спиной на диван, все еще теплый от его тела.

– Заткнись, не вникал я во все эти термины, – сердито рыкнул он, но злость все же гораздо лучше, чем паника, так что Джареда вполне это устраивало.

– Не, ну правда, – поддразнил он, смеясь. – Они же великолепны! И я так хочу их погладить.

– Господи, ненавижу тебя. Придурок, – Дженсен толкнул его дальше и сам залез на диван рядом с ним, слегка касаясь плечом плеча. Джаред был на сто процентов уверен, что сейчас точно что-то будет.

[ ](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/team-azazel-2015/album/492524/view/1222202?page=0)

Час времени и упаковка пива, которую Джаред обнаружил в холодильнике, ушли на то, чтобы Дженсен примостился на нем, как обычно. Они заваливали друг друга вопросами и ответами и еще большим количеством вопросов во время рекламных пауз. Джаред понятия не имел, что они вообще смотрят, но зато убедился в том, что Дженсен вовсе не так уж равнодушно настроен к этой плюс-генной хренотени, как притворялся все это время.

Ему стало доподлинно известно, что Дженсен обычно бреет подмышки каждое утро, потому что выдирать шерсть воском – это чертовски больно! А еще он точно так же убирает волосы вокруг члена – не думать про это, недуматьпроэто – просто так, на всякий случай.

Поскольку выбрить уши представлялось задачей невозможной, туда Дженсен с предельной аккуратностью наносил крем-депилятор, что же касается остальных частей тела, то на их счет он не врал – там действительно ничего такого не росло. Руки и ноги у него были гладкими от природы. А после того, как Джаред раз двадцать или тридцать повторил, что кисточки – хех, кисточки! – на ушах у Дженсена выглядят ничуть не странно, а очень даже мило и вообще ему по душе, Дженсен позволил их потрогать. На ощупь они оказались такими же, как и на вид - пушистыми, мягкими и очень-очень кошачьими.

Самым интересным было то, с какой готовностью Дженсен вывалил на него всю эту информацию, вдаваясь в малейшие детали, стоило Джареду задать соответствующий вопрос. Джаред ощущал себя в какой-то степени мудаком, что до сих пор не спрашивал его. Но для Дженсена эта тема всегда была болезненной, и последнее, чего бы хотел Джаред, это заставить его почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке или же заставить думать, будто все, что касается плюс-генов, для него какая-то проблема, в то время как это никоим образом не влияло на отношения между ними.

– О, а еще вот что есть, – сказал Дженсен во время очередного «Магазина на диване». Он приподнял голову, которую пристроил на Джаредовом плече, и безо всякого предупреждения лизнул Джареда прямо в губы. Это застало Джареда врасплох – в большей степени тем, что вообще произошло, нежели тем, как оно ощущалось. Мысли приняли совершенно иной оборот вместо того, чтобы обработать новую информацию, которую Дженсен, собственно, пытался до него донести.

– У тебя кошачий язык? – голос дал петуха, и в нем звучало явственное недоверие, но кто б cдержался – ведь у Дженсена кошачий язык!

Русая бровь медленно начала приподниматься.

– Прости, ты только что произнес «кошачий»?

– Помнишь, как сказал «ненавижу тебя»? Вот тебе в обратку. Нет, если серьёзно…

– Да, – примирительно улыбнулся Дженсен, – у меня шершавый язык благодаря определенной формы сосочкам. Не совсем такой, как у настоящих кошек, но общая концепция та же.

– Ага, это… – Джаред просто не смог закончить предложение хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемым образом. К счастью, от ловушки, выстроенной его собственными закоротившими мозгами, Джареда избавила дурацкая, но зато вовремя промелькнувшая мысль.

– Удивительно, как это ни одна из твоих девиц никогда об этом не упоминала.

– Девиц?

– Ну, знаешь, со съемок. У тебя же столько постельных сцен было. А еще твои подружки. Я имею в виду, такого рода сплетня взорвала бы таблоиды.

Дженсен слегка сдвинулся, повернувшись так, что практически притерся живот к животу, и – черт подери! – вдвинул колено прямо Джареду между ног. За несколько лет таких вот Дженсеновых фокусов Джаред научился не заполучать себе болезненный стояк каждый раз, когда тот отирался поблизости от его паха. Вот первый год был реально тяжким. Спасибо, что Дженсен оказался таким понимающим. А еще доверчивым. Джаред скормил ему самую плохо продуманную ложь всех времен и народов, обвинив во всем новое лекарство от синусита – типа, это из-за него повысилась… хм… восприимчивость. Даже во времена пубертата, и то ему не приходилось так страдать из-за постоянного стояка, как с Дженсеном. Так что теперь тренированному Джаредовому хозяйству удавалось прикидываться незаинтересованным, как бы Дженсен по нему ни елозил. И в этот раз он бы выкрутился, если бы Дженсен не уместил свою ногу прямо, блядь, туда, как будто нарочно, чтобы Джареду некуда было деваться.

– Профессионализм, слыхал о таком? – ехидно ответил Дженсен, потом рассмеялся и пожал плечами. – Это всего лишь одна из особенностей, понимаешь?

– Да, но Данниль? Я думал, она… не… то есть, я подумал, вы разругались в пух и прах, и она…

– Просто злобная стерва? Да, я там был вообще-то, спасибо, что напомнил. Сейчас она пытается заставить всех забыть, что встречалась с плюс-генником, и начни она откровенничать, все сразу бы вновь об этом вспомнили. Я ведь тоже мог бы выступить с интервью и поведать миру, как она в свое время от этого тащилась.

– Что-о? – вот дерьмо. И почему его рот произносит слова безо всякого на то разрешения?

– Ну, есть некоторые, – Дженсен прочистил горло, – преимущества того, что на языке немного больше текстуры, чем обычно.

– О… 

Да уж. Вот прекрасный момент, когда лучше бы свести на нет всю эту тему, потому что Джареду вовсе не нужна была дальнейшая информация о том, какой выдающийся мастер орального секса его лучший друг. Особенно когда этот лучший друг расположился в опасной близости от его члена.

– Так он что, натирает там?

Боже, он ненавидел свой болтливый рот.

Дженсен закатил свои нефритово-зеленые глаза. В царившем в комнате полумраке зрачки его казались то красными, то оранжевыми, то желтыми – в зависимости от того, под каким углом падал на них свет.

– На самом деле он вовсе не такой грубый.

– Ну, немного грубоватый, старик, – заспорил с ним Джаред. При этом он изо всех сил старался не вспоминать столь отчетливо ту долю секунды, за которую по его губам прошелся горячий, влажно-шершавый язык – и с треском провалился. Но кто бы на его месте преуспел, когда Дженсен взял и проделал то же самое хулиганство, только лизнул на сей раз шею? Член непроизвольно дернулся, но вырвавшийся стон Джаред успел замаскировать изумленным «А-ах!» 

Очевидно, и это ему не удалось так, как он надеялся. Дженсен прижался к нему бедром, чтобы было уютнее лежать, ничего такого за его действиями не крылось, в то время как у Джареда член все больше наливался силой – уже от самого факта, что это происходит.

– Правда, что ли? – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дженсен, но его голос с дразнящими нотками а ля «я сейчас покажу тебе все, на что способен» был слегка хриплым и даже задыхающимся. А потом он снова это сделал – черт бы его побрал! Провел горячим языком вдоль челюсти одним долгим движением, а потом вообще добил контрольным выстрелом, быстро лизнув пару раз мочку уха. Если и был хоть малюсенький шанс, что Дженсен не заметил Джаредов стояк, то теперь он вряд ли бы его пропустил.

– Дженсен, перестань, – Джаред перешел на серьезный тон, тщетно пытаясь подавить дрожь во всем теле.

– Почему? Слишком натирает? – негромко засмеялся Дженсен, но по хриплости его голос не уступал Джареду. Резцами он игриво прихватил кожу у Джареда на подбородке, а потом вернулся к вылизыванию местечка за мочкой уха. Проклятье, Джаред никогда и не думал, что там все такое чувствительное, но теперь, когда Дженсен вытворял что-то совершенно незаконное своим блядским языком, напоминающим сразу и наждачную бумагу, и бархат, не заметить этого было невозможно.

– Я серьезно, Дженсен, – с трудом, но ему удалось разжать сведенные судорогой челюсти. Чем бы оно ни было со стороны Дженсена – дурацкой шуткой, или местью, или бог знает чем еще, – это вот совершенно, абсолютно не смешно. Джаред готов был зарыдать. Наверняка есть какие-то законы, запрещающие настолько жестоко измываться над парнями.

На какие-то полсекунды Дженсен действительно прекратил свои издевательства, затем оперся на руки и завис в дюйме над Джаредом, еще чуть-чуть, и вжался бы в него от бедер до плеч. Его горячее дыхание почти невесомо коснулось кожи, под которой отчаянно бился пульс, отчего по телу пробегала легкая дрожь – словно рябь от капель дождя на воде.

– А кто сказал, что я несерьезно? – прошептал он, словно бросая ему вызов. Сжалившись немного, Дженсен прекратил дразнить его языком, зато принялся прокладывать дорожку из почти-поцелуев прямо к губам Джареда, замерев лишь в преддверии своей цели. Мягкого касания его губ оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы кровь закипела в жилах.

– Все в порядке, если ты хочешь. Многие дрочат на плюс-генников. Ничего такого в этом нет. Это... Как дрочить на азиаточек или еще на кого. Вполне можно воспользоваться шансом, коль скоро один из них крутится перед самым носом.

Судя по всему, Дженсен собирался и дальше толкать свой оскорбительно-пошлый монолог, но Джаред оборвал его на полуслове, приподнявшись и столкнув с себя и даже с дивана. Дженсен, очутившись на полу, уставился на него ошалело. Противостояние взглядов продлилось секунду или полторы. И этого вполне хватило Джареду, чтобы тоже сползти с дивана и устроиться на Дженсене, повторив их предыдущую позу с точностью до наоборот. Теперь он сидел верхом на Дженсене, крепко обхватив того бедрами.

– Не вздумай даже говорить такое! – Джаред не собирался бросать это ему в лицо как обвинение, и трясти Дженсена за плечи, словно приводя в чувство, тоже не собирался. Но вот поди ж ты – вышло именно так. И Джаред был настолько зол, что совесть и не вякнула.

– Даже, блядь, не вздумай сидеть тут и внушать, как это охуительно – трахать тебя, потому что ты плюс-генник, как будто это все, чем ты мне интересен. Будто для меня в порядке вещей использовать тебя, чтоб потешить какой-нибудь свой кинк. Ты правда так плохо обо мне думаешь?

– Но ведь когда… языком... И ты...

Злость испарилась так же молниеносно, как и появилась, на смену ей пришла тупая боль. Он видел в глазах Дженсена ничем не прикрытое смятение, потому что – да, тот действительно искренне верил, будто делает это для Джареда, а не из-за странного, неожиданного чувства, которое проникло за его тщательно возведенные стены. Потому что весьма вероятно, что Джаред не первый, кто так поступает с ним.

Он выдохнул, стряхивая с себя остатки напряжения.

– Ладно, забудь, чувак. Просто забудь. Мне нужно выспаться, вот и все. Совсем уже башка не варит, чтоб ее.

Джаред привстал было, но Дженсен не пустил, крепко уцепился одной рукой за футболку, другой – за пояс джинсов.

– Постой! Нет! Ты… Какого черта?

Смотреть на распростёртого на полу Дженсена, в то время как тот глядел на него снизу вверх, глаза в глаза, само по себе было несложно, но мольба, которая скрывалась где-то в мягком, мерцающем сиянии его светящихся в полумраке глаз, дело совсем иное. И при всех его многочисленных талантах, Джаред никогда не был хорош в том, чтобы устоять перед просьбами Дженсена. Чего бы тот ни попросил. Но в этот раз он просил слишком многого.

– Послушай, Дженсен. Ты мой самый близкий друг. Пожалуйста, не говори это Чаду, потому что он точно захочет разобраться с тобой по-мужски, так что просто… Если когда-нибудь между нами что-то и произойдёт, то не из-за этого всего, – он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Дженсена, видимо, подразумевая и глаза, и уши, и язык, и все это вместе.

– Да, это замечательно, а кое-что и… очень сексуально, но это все бонусы. Самое главное и самое привлекательное для меня – это ты.

Ему даже не пришлось прилагать сколько-нибудь серьезные усилия, чтобы высвободиться из рук Дженсена, и, вполне возможно, что-то в его душе разрывалось от того, что никто его особо и не держал. Ну конечно же! Ведь на самом деле Дженсен его не хотел. Но Джаред это переживет, скоро, как только окажется в безопасности своей комнаты и подальше от лучшего друга, на лице которого все еще было написано изумление. И однажды он еще вспомнит, каково это, когда сердце бьется в груди и при этом не причиняет немыслимую боль.

[ ](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/team-azazel-2015/album/492524/view/1222204?page=0)

Джаред был измотан. Выдержать недели нереально плотного съемочного графика, пережить пятичасовой перелет посреди ночи, а потом наконец добраться до дома и… да. Мозг все никак не желал давать ему передышку. Как бы ни хотелось Джареду его отключить, спрятаться под одеялами на пару дней – лет! – и притвориться, что прошлой бредовой ночи не было и в помине, а был всего лишь сон, но случившееся все равно продолжало мысленно прокручиваться в голове.

Какого хрена? Дженсен что, по мальчикам? Есть ли хоть мизерный шанс, что Дженсен к нему что-то чувствует? Не был ли это какой-то хитровыделанный трюк, чтобы отвлечь Джареда от своей плюс-генности? Правда ли он верил в то, что Джаред именно такого хотел, и просто пытался сделать что угодно, лишь бы сохранить его в качестве друга? Слишком уж много вопросов, среди которых явственно ощущался недостаток риторических, и Джаред ни на йоту не продвинулся, чтобы ответить хотя бы на один из них.

Если бы он был из тех чудиков, которые по любому поводу заключают пари, то ни за что бы не поставил на то, что ему удастся хоть на секунду сомкнуть глаза. Поэтому он донельзя изумился, очнувшись от сна в полной темноте и обнаружив две горящие зеленым и желтым точки у изножья кровати.

– Твою ж мать! – Он почти сорвался на крик, пульс забился в бешеном, марафонском темпе. – Ты что, пытаешься довести меня до инфаркта?

Зеленые светящиеся точки опустились долу, мигнули, потом поднялись на прежний уровень, как будто Дженсен в смущении опускал голову.

– Извини, – его голос был так тих, что напоминал скорее сиплый выдох. Джаред думал, что уже давно миновал ту стадию, когда только заслышав голос Дженсена, его член немедленно пробуждался к жизни, но, очевидно, нижний мозг полагал, что память всегда можно отмотать назад. И абсолютно неважно, как именно этот голос звучал – как бы он мог звучать, если бы у Джареда имелась только одна извилина и та прямая, что, к счастью, было неправдой. И голос этот оказался вовсе не похож на тот, что Дженсен использовал, когда хотел казаться сексуальным. Не то чтобы ему вообще нужно было специально выглядеть сексуально. Нет, в его голосе помимо всего прочего слышалась боль. И Джаред не мог не откликнуться.

Он протянул к нему руку, не особо раздумывая, правильно ли поступает.

– Эй, что с тобой? – сорвалось с языка прежде, чем ладонь ощутила жар предплечья Дженсена. Не в первый раз ему стало интересно, как Дженсен видит – если он сейчас видит – своими удивительными глазами.

Его же обычные серо-карие, должно быть, успели привыкнуть к темноте, потому что когда он потянул Дженсена за руку и почувствовал, как тот поддался, то различил светлое пятно, на котором находились эти горящие золотом искорки. Джаред все еще не мог различить выражение лица Дженсена, но по крайней мере это лучше, чем ориентироваться наощупь, как слепой.

Так, похоже, о слове «ощупь» тоже лучше не думать, особенно после сегодняшней ночи. И особенно с Дженсеном в его постели.

Тот уже проделал половину пути по кровати, прежде чем замер на месте. Постель прогнулась под его весом совсем рядом с Джаредовым бедром. По размытым очертаниям стало понятно, что там оказалась рука Дженсена. Медленно, но верно, Джаред привыкал видеть в темноте.

– Ну вот, – начал Дженсен, затем остановился. Судя по хрипотце, отчетливо слышной в тишине ночи, во рту у него было сухо как в пустыне. Затем он продолжил дрожащим голосом:

– Знаешь, как это бывает, когда разговариваешь с кем-нибудь, и этот разговор внезапно идет наперекосяк, и только спустя два часа осознаешь, что должен был сказать?

Что-то в груди Джареда сжалось, когда он осознал, как сильно хотел бы очутиться подальше отсюда – быть где угодно прямо в эту самую секунду, потому что не желал слышать то, что бы Дженсен сейчас ни сказал, почти так же отчаянно, как ему все-таки хотелось эти слова услышать. Джаред хотел бы выдавить из себя «стоп», или «погоди-ка», или «да все в порядке», или даже «давай я включу свет» – в таком случае, он хотя бы сможет увидеть, как его привычный мир распадется на части, потому что между ними отныне наверняка поселится неловкость. Но ничего этого из его уст не прозвучало. Единственное, что он на самом деле смог произнести, словно какая-то марионетка на ниточках, действуя по написанному для кого-то другого сценарию, это:

– Что же ты должен был сказать?

И тут Дженсен поцеловал его.

В этом поцелуе было все и ничего из того, что ожидал Джаред. Теплота, сладость и робость, как будто это был первый поцелуй. Не их первый поцелуй, а вообще первый в жизни, детский и неловкий, хотя он знал, видел своими глазами, с каким впечатляющим мастерством Дженсен целовал многих девушек, – теперь же ко всему этому примешивалось отчаянное нетерпение, тлеющее где-то совсем уж глубоко внутри, подчеркнутое сбившимся дыханием Дженсена, которое Джаред ощущал на своей щеке.

И вновь он шевельнулся, не подумав, рука легла на голую грудь Дженсена в попытке успокоить его. Дженсен же понял этот жест абсолютно неправильно, решив, должно быть, что его отталкивают – снова – и отпрянул назад так резко, что Джареду пришлось вцепиться в него, чтобы не удрал куда подальше.

Джаред не был девственником, а потому такая картина – расширенные зрачки, потемневшие глаза – для него не была в новинку. Но он в жизни не видел такого зрелища, какое представлял собой сейчас Дженсен. В предрассветном сумраке глаза его то мерцали желто-зеленым, то непроницаемо чернели, когда Дженсен отодвигался в тень. Узкая кайма радужки отливала ярко-зеленым, но так и норовила спрятаться, исчезнуть совсем за угольной тьмой широко распахнутых зрачков.

– Полагаю, ты в курсе, что никакие это не слова, – конец фразы превратился в неразборчивое бормотание, в котором и на йоту не присутствовал хоть какой-то смысл. Ну что за гадство? Все было бы намного проще, если бы Джаред взял и для разнообразия прикусил язык. Пора все-таки обзавестись фильтром на систему «мозг-рот».

Дженсена, кажется, одолевала та же самая проблема, только он решил ее по-другому и гораздо более эффективно – вместо того, чтоб пытаться выразить смятенные мысли, он снова и снова целовал Джареда, безостановочно, словно сделал это своей настройкой по умолчанию. И надо сказать, его способ работал в разы лучше. Жаль, Джаред так не мог, и его губы по-прежнему самовольничали и пытались произнести то «почему», то «зачем».

– Дженсен… – Наконец удалось выдохнуть ему, вклинившись в бесконечную череду коротких, нежных поцелуев. И никакая перспектива заняться сексом не могла сравниться по ощущениям с этими легкими прикосновениями, во всяком случае, вставший по стойке смирно Джаредов член считал именно так.

– Прости, – прошептал Дженсен, но если это он о поцелуях, то едва ли стоило принимать его слова на веру, потому что останавливаться Дженсен явно не собирался.

– Прости меня, я знаю, ты... – произнес он между одним прикосновением губ и следующим, – …ты бы никогда... – горячее, влажное дыхание соблазнительно щекочет кожу, – не воспользовался мной. Вот почему... – поцелуй, еще один, второй, третий, и вот Джаред сидит, приоткрыв рот, не веря своим ушам.

– Ты всегда... – поцелуй. – Ты бы никогда... – поцелуй. – Только ты один, Джей. Навсегда. Прошу, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня. Всего лишь раз, пожалуйста, разреши. Только один раз. И я клянусь, никогда не заикнусь об этом снова. Мы же можем притвориться, что ничего не было. Просто... Я прошу тебя.

Его сбивчивая речь звучала так, словно на кону был последний глоток воздуха, словно это его единственное спасение, чтобы не сгореть дотла. От такого Дженсена у Джареда кровь закипала в жилах. И наконец-то его чертов рот сделал хоть что-то правильное – смял подставленные губы, прервав нежное, почти целомудренное действо Дженсена, и сразу же ворвался внутрь, лизнул нежно-шершавый язык.

Дженсен застонал прямо ему в рот, и после всех рваных фраз и коротких выдохов этот долгий стон прозвучал просто ошеломительно. Он взобрался на Джареда с невероятной прытью, неловко и неаккуратно, заехав коленями по бедренным косточкам, а локти, казалось, были везде, и все потому, что он ни в какую не хотел отрываться от Джареда. Не то чтобы Джаред, который думал тем же самым местом, возражал, потому что – боже ты мой! – Дженсена так приятно целовать. Он был таким теплым и гладким под руками и таким… Таким…

Тут словно метеорит рухнул на землю и раскатал Джареда в тонкий блин, потому что он только сейчас осознал, что Дженсен абсолютно голый.

Его пальцы, которые вдруг обрели свободу воли, нащупали пушистую поросль – шерсти? – в паху Дженсена. Одно только это легкое как перышко прикосновение заставило Дженсена прильнуть к нему с такой силой, что запросто мог бы что-нибудь у кого-нибудь из них сломать, но Джареду было все равно. Член Дженсена был толстым и горячим, в то время как пушок, который рос вокруг него, был мягким и теплым на контрасте с твердой мускулатурой бедер и живота. Ощущения от всего этого заставили наполниться слюной рот, да еще Дженсен так сладко стонал и вылизывал его, будто собрался сшлифовать с языка все вкусовые рецепторы.

– Дженсен, – повторил он еще раз, потому что очевидно же – для этой ночи он еще ляпнул мало всяких глупостей. – Погоди, постой.

Если бы его изнывшиеся яйца могли втянуться в тело и мстительно сожрать его изнутри, это бы произошло именно сейчас. 

Дженсен, казалось, полностью разделил их возмущение, потому что недовольно промяукал:

– Нет. Не-е-т же. Только не сейчас, – и попытался вернуться к терзанию Джаредова рта. Не слишком ли много для одного раза, а?

– Не понимаю, – да, прозвучало не очень-то разборчиво из-за действий Дженсена, но не хуже чем следующая фраза: – И зачем это все?

– Боже ж ты мой, ты когда-нибудь молчишь? – зарычал Дженсен, жестко проводя ладонью по груди Джареда. Ух ты! Это просто не могло вызывать такой прилив возбуждения, и, тем не менее, вызвало.

– Иногда, – рассмеялся негромко он, – когда сплю.

Дженсен тяжело и медленно выдохнул, сдув прядь волос со лба Джареда. Его хватка на плечах Джареда ослабла, и все его тело, кажется, тоже слегка расслабилось.

– Я бы мог пообещать тебе, что мы рука об руку пойдем выбирать занавески, но вообще-то мне по вкусу те, что у нас уже есть. Я никому не доверяю так… как доверяю тебе. Мне никто не дорог так, как ты. И я сожалею о том, что сказал тогда на диване, но впервые ты действительно… Я не мог не попытаться. Блядь, Джаред, мы и так близки, что дальше уже почти некуда, еще немного, и мы просто станем одним целым на клеточном уровне, так что чего бы ты ни попросил, чего бы ни захотел, я соглашусь дать тебе это. И в свою очередь возьму все, что смогу получить от тебя. Ну что, доволен теперь?

Мог быть только один ответ, который отражал бы чувство, что внутри все плавится и растекается горячей лужицей:

– Безумно.

– Ну и замечательно, – у Дженсена перехватило дыхание, как будто в горле встал ком, но Джаред все равно сумел расслышать в его голосе улыбку. – А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста, и дай мне наконец заняться твоим членом, потому что я мечтал об этом целую вечность.

В этот самый момент следовало удариться в откровенный разговор на тему внезапно обнаружившегося интереса Дженсена к мужчинам и к Джареду в особенности. Но они как-то пропустили эту часть, потому что Джареду едва удалось выдавить только два слова: «Боже мой!» – и прижать к себе Дженсена крепко-крепко, почти до боли, а еще заполучить его язык назад, где было так влажно и жарко, и очень приятно.

Член Дженсена оказался зажат между их телами, притирался прямо к члену Джареда, и это было просто идеально. Или могло бы быть, если бы не Джаредовы боксеры, в которых тот спал. Дженсен куда раньше него сообразил, что с ними делать, и принялся срывать их с Джареда, рыча:

– Сними немедленно!

Черт побери, такой голос точно следует запретить законом. Адское пекло.

Он вскинул бедра повыше, но толку от этой попытки раздеться не было никакого, ведь от этого их с Дженсеном лишь сильнее вжало друг в друга, а мощные толчки отдавались искрами прямо в позвоночник, срывая последние предохранители. Дженсен на нем мурчал, постанывая, – сходу не отличишь, от боли или удовольствия. Джаред почему-то был уверен – не от боли, но было бы гораздо проще понять, если б он хоть что-то мог видеть.

Дважды он чуть не уронил лампу, то и дело задевая ее рукой в попытке включить. И, когда свет все-таки вспыхнул, на секунду ослепив, Дженсен вздрогнул и сжал коленями Джаредовы бедра. Тот и без того все это время дышал с трудом, а от вида такого Дженсена… 

Он выглядел дико, невероятно: покрасневшая грудь вздымалась, волосы торчали в разные стороны, путаясь в кисточках на ушах. Проморгавшись, Дженсен распахнул глаза, и Джаред утонул в огромных, темных, жарких зрачках, окантованных тонким зеленым ореолом, шибающими контрастом с красными, припухшими от поцелуев губами. Его тело, обнаженное воплощение совершенства, Джаред представлял себе очень много раз, но ни одна фантазия не шла ни в какое сравнение с реальностью, в которой Дженсен восседал на нем верхом. С его длинного, потемневшего от прилива крови и истекающего смазкой члена, капало прямо на боксеры Джареда. Ну чем не повод от них поскорее избавиться?

Раздался звук трещащей по швам ткани, и он чуть было не сбросил с себя Дженсена, пока брыкался и извивался, пытаясь стащить с себя чертову тряпку, а заодно скидывая и покрывало, чтобы уж точно ничего не мешало.

Джаред и представить себе не мог, что прикосновение кожи к коже может быть столь чувственным и ярким, от горячего Дженсена его самого бросало в жар, заставляя шипеть от удовольствия. Тот лишь дрожал, пряча глаза за пушистыми ресницами, пока Джареда не сорвало окончательно. Хотелось чего-то большего, чем просто смотреть и ощущать, хотелось действовать.

– Красивый, – сказал он, покусывая соблазнительный изгиб Дженсеновой ключицы. – Блядь, ну нельзя же быть таким красивым, – Дженсен издал очередной гортанный звук, которому у Джареда не было определения, и наклонил голову, чтобы потереться носом о его висок.

– Ты и правда, – разговор определенно пошел бы быстрее, если бы они не втирались при этом жадно друг в друга, если бы их члены не скользили по липкой смазке, но Джаред-то понимал, что если это и произойдет, то еще очень нескоро.

Дженсен попытался снова:

– Ты и правда не против?

– Господи, какой же ты слепой. Такой, черт возьми, шикарный, и даже не видишь этого. Паршиво, что из-за шоу приходится прятать всю эту красоту. Видели бы тебя сейчас фанатки, с ума бы сошли. Но я даже рад - ох, да… рад, что только я. Что только мне можно видеть тебя настоящего. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты показал мне себя такого раньше.

Дженсен извивался на нем гибкой кошкой, и при этом умудрялся цепляться за Джареда все отчаяннее.

– Ох, бля. Хочу… Джаред, дай.

– Все, что захочешь, – пообещал он, притираясь к Дженсену. Он и сам не понимал, насколько правдивыми были его слова, пока не произнес их вслух.

– Хочу сделать тебе хорошо, – беспомощно простонал тот. – Хочу тебе отсосать.

Доля секунды, и Джаред непременно лишился бы дара речи – в голове рефреном повторялось только «хочу тебе отсосать», но он успел взять себя в руки и поддразнить:

– Ну, так бери уже быка за рога.

Дженсен, все еще целуя, хищно рыкнул ему в губы. Щекотно. Все тело его вспыхнуло жаром, словно начало гореть изнутри, и Дженсен соскользнул по телу Джареда, ни на мгновение не разрывая зрительного контакта. Черт, такими темпами Джаред запросто кончит еще до того, как Дженсен возьмет в рот.

Но тот совершенно не собирался торопиться, растягивая удовольствие и дразня губами все что угодно, только не член, и Джаред не находил в себе сил возражать. Дженсен ткнулся носом ему в пупок, спустился ниже, лизнул на пробу раз-другой, провел языком по дорожке волос, и Джареду вдруг стало так невероятно стыдно за свою жесткую, колючую поросль, которая и близко не была такой приятной, как у Дженсена. Хотя, судя по виду Дженсена, его это нисколько не волновало, он самозабвенно терся щекой и вдыхал запах – определенно поставив целью всей своей жизни свести Джареда с ума, –– прежде чем наконец длинно и медленно лизнул основание члена.

Похоже, занятие пришлось ему по душе, потому что он так и продолжал в том же мучительно-сладком темпе, будто Джаред был стаканчиком подтаявшего мороженого, которое нужно было облизать до того, как начнет течь по пальцам. А уж что начнет течь, сомневаться не приходилось, и Дженсен справился бы со своей задачей намного лучше, если бы сместился на пару дюймов выше. Джаред собирался ему на это намекнуть, вот только закончит стонать в голос и бесконтрольно содрогаться. Это было сложно, но кто, если не он?

Чувствительная кожа начала гореть от шершавых прикосновений, но Дженсен умудрялся смягчать это, лаская покрасневшие места обратной стороной языка, мягкой и гладкой как бархат. От этого не должно было быть так хорошо, но, тем не менее, было. Пальцы Джареда, а они сегодня действовали на чистом автопилоте, зарылись в волосы Дженсена, погладили по голове, пропустив между пальцами мягкие пряди, то и дело натыкаясь на кисточки на ушах. Затем Дженсен сполз ниже, и, вопреки ожиданиями, теперь сдержал свое обещание.

Бархатная теплота была первым, что почувствовал Джаред, когда Дженсен по очереди обхватил губами сначала одно яичко, а затем, мягко посасывая, другое – нервные окончания закоротило на раз. После в игру вернулся язык, и Джаред даже, можно сказать, рассердился от того, что источник всех удовольствий во Вселенной все это время прятался у Дженсена во рту, а Джаред об этом даже не знал.

Он не сразу врубился, что произойдет дальше, но это в общем-то простительно, потому что все мысли были заняты исключительно ощущениями, что дарил ему Дженсен, и видом самого Дженсена, не отводящего от него жадного взгляда, с блестящими от слюны губами, обхватившими Джаредову плоть. Когда же он, наконец, сообразил, к чему все идет, то прочувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Все началось с низкой вибрации, столь тихой, что Джаред не сразу понял, что это за звук, почувствовал только, как кожу начало покалывать, как бывает, когда опустишь в газировку палец. Затем ощущение усилилось, пока нервные окончания не затрепетали от… пресвятой Моисей! 

«Да-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-да-да-пожалуйста». 

Дженсен, черт бы его побрал, урчал вокруг его яиц. Джаред был убежден, что его голова взорвалась минут пять назад, и как-то так вышло, что он просто этого не заметил. Господи.

С тех пор, как ему стукнуло четырнадцать и он, наконец, научился более-менее контролировать своего сорвавшегося с цепи кобелину между ног, Джаред ни разу не кончал без дополнительной стимуляции члена. И неважно, что это было – рот, или рука, или задница, или – а вот этого Джаред Чаду в жизни не простит – пакетик, полный желе.

Ни разу. До сегодняшнего дня.

Трудно сказать, что именно случилось: то ли в самом деле перед глазами что-то полыхнуло, то ли просто перегруженный мозг отказался обрабатывать поступающие сигналы, неважно. Джареда размазало, ослепило, прошило молнией по венам и выплеснулось из него густыми волнами, оставив беспомощно задыхаться и давиться бессвязными звуками.

Самое большее, что он мог после – постараться напомнить своим легким, как надо втягивать воздух и что с ним делать потом, когда тот попадет в организм. Но спасибо господу за Дженсена, который при достаточной мотивации умел действовать на опережение! Тот, уцепившись за плечи Джареда и надрачивая свой член менее чем в дюйме от его лица, выглядел охренеть каким мотивированным.

Жалкая попытка Джареда, когда он наклонился и неловко вобрал в рот горьковато-влажную головку, скорее всего попала в десятку самых отстойных минетов в истории. Он давненько не практиковался, и было это еще до того, как Дженсен напрочь лишил его способности связно мыслить.

Тем не менее, у него получилось. Дженсен дернулся вперед, словно потеряв контроль, головка ударилась о заднюю стенку горла так, что Джаред, скорее всего, подавился бы, если бы его тело не реагировало на все с заметным опозданием. Еще пара толчков, и Дженсена унесло за грань. Джаред старательно проглотил все, что смог, пока остальное Дженсен размазывал по его подбородку.

– Это было… – с трудом прохрипел Джаред через минуту после того, как Дженсен улегся к нему под бочок.

– Угу.

– Ты урчишь, – а вот теперь Дженсен совершенно точно покраснел.

– Угу, – но сложно было понять, отчего именно кожа приобрела этот розоватый оттенок: от смущения или же посторгазменной неги.

– Ты мне этого не говорил.

– Я вроде как стараюсь так не делать, – уклончиво ответил Дженсен, вызвав этим еще больше вопросов. – Честно говоря, я об этом уже и думать забыл.

– Ох, – Джаред пытался понять, что бы это значило, но ни одна из версий не унимала внезапно возникшего чувства вины при виде капель спермы, остывающих на животе белым липким напоминанием того, как мощно он только что кончил. – Тебе что, больно?

– Нет, просто… – Дженсен передернул плечами. – Отпугивает людей.

– Ох, – облегченно выдохнул Джаред. – Ну и сами себе идиоты. Это было потрясно. Если вдруг ты не заметил.

Дженсен расплылся в довольной улыбке, и на этот раз Джаред с уверенностью мог сказать, что щеки его покраснели от смущения.

– Спасибо.

Для парня, который только что пытался засадить своим членом Джареду в горло, он выглядел на удивление стеснительным, и Джареда вдруг накрыло неуместной ностальгией. В последний раз он видел Дженсена таким разве что в первые недели съемок, до того, как они выяснили, насколько играючи могут вписаться в жизни друг друга. До того, как Дженсен ему открылся.

– Целая вечность – это сколько? – впервые за вечер Джаред задал именно тот вопрос, который действительно хотел задать, хотя может и не совсем так, как хотел. Дженсен явно не понял, о чем его спрашивают, и лишь молча смотрел и… просто смотрел.

– Ты сказал, что целую вечность мечтал взобраться на мой член, – объяснил он. – Так сколько это – целая вечность?

До Дженсена, наконец, дошло о чем речь, и румянец его на щеках стал еще заметнее. Он попытался спрятать лицо в подушке Джареда.

– Хмм… – натянуто начал он. – Помнишь вечеринку в первом сезоне, когда ты начал плакаться репортерше на свою нелегкую жизнь? 

– Ничего я не плакался.

– Плакался-плакался, – сверкнул глазами Дженсен – и его взгляд совсем не вязался с тем, как нервно он мял пальцами уголок Джаредовой наволочки. – Так вот, с тех самых пор.

– Ох, – он, похоже, повторялся. Быть может, у него и впрямь из-за Дженсена мозги закоротило. – Нужно было мне сказать, могли бы этим заниматься целую вечность.

Тот зыркнул своими зелеными глазищами, те на мгновение сверкнули в темноте люминесцентно золотым, поймав зрачками отблеск света от лампы. Сверкнули и притухли, засияв спокойней и мягче, чем-то таким, что для Джареда было все еще в новинку, чему он пока не знал названия. 

Хотя гадать никто не запрещал, чем он с удовольствием и занялся, лелея распускающееся внутри теплое чувство.

Дженсен сократил то крохотное расстояние, которое отделяло их друг от друга, улыбка все так же играла на его губах, но уже не столько стеснительная, сколько хитрющая. И, может, немного хищная.

– Знаешь, с технической точки зрения, на твой член я так и не взобрался, – голос его был низким и гортанным и выкручивал к чертям собачьим все предохранители, которые Джаред так усердно ставил все эти годы, чтобы член не вздумал реагировать каждый раз, как Дженсен начинал говорить. Наверное, всему причиной стал язык Дженсена, оставивший обжигающе горячую дорожку по контуру нижней губы Джареда. 

– Вот уж не моя вина, – слабо возразил он, больше заинтересованный в том, чтобы продолжить тесное знакомство с Дженсеновым ртом. – Тебе вздумалось мурчать. Как по мне, так жульничество редкостное.

– Придется поработать над твоей выдержкой, салага.

При любых других обстоятельствах, Джаред непременно сострил бы в ответ что-то на тему невпечатляющего возраста самого Дженсена, но его партнер был просто всем жуликам жулик, и выбрал этот самый момент, чтобы мучительно медленно слизать подсыхающую сперму, которая уже начинала стягивать кожу на подбородке, прежде чем толкнуться Джареду в рот и поделиться с ним пряным мускусным вкусом.

Все остальное ушло на второй план, пока Джаред наслаждался ленивыми, томными, сводящими с ума поцелуями.

– У тебя оральная фиксация, Джен, – сказал он, стоило им оторваться друг от друга.

Дженсен в ответ ухмыльнулся:

– Вот кто бы говорил, любитель чужих ушей. Ты растерял всякое право меня судить.

И точно, когда Джаред поднял взгляд, то заметил, что бездумно теребит кончиками пальцев кисточку не левом ухе Дженсена.

Пристыженный, он рассмеялся и убрал руку, прикинувшись, будто ему приспичило почесать шею.

– У тебя очень красивые ушки, – сказал он в свое оправдание. – Ты очень красивый котик.

Дженсен убийственным тоном предупредил:

– Богом клянусь, я тебе хер откушу.

– Не-а, не откусишь, – просиял Джаред, наслаждаясь вновь обретенным контролем над ситуацией. – Ты его слишком сильно любишь.

– Ну, ладно. Тогда откушу… – Дженсен задумался. – Разберусь, что там мне в тебе не нравится, и покусаю. Сильно. Реветь у меня будешь, как дите малое.

Джаред очень-очень обиженно вздохнул. Но счастливая донельзя ухмылка, конечно, смазала весь эффект. 

– Ну ладно, ладно. Обещаю больше не называть тебя красивым котиком.

– Вообще меня котиком не называй.

Джаред притворно надулся:

– Вот любишь ты кайф обламывать.

Он искренне считал, что Дженсен его поцелует. С тем, как тот приглашающее вытянул губы, предположение было весьма логичным, только вот вместо этого Дженсен нырнул вниз и оставил горячую влажную дорожку на практически полностью уже опавшем члене. Который от подобного заинтересованно приподнялся, вырвав у Джареда болезненный стон. Вот это язык. Этот чертов язык заставит слагать ему оды, или стихи, или, на крайний случай, пошлые лимерики.

– Ну и как тебе такой кайф? – захлопал ресницами Дженсен. Самодовольный паршивец.

– А он… – и, конечно же, Дженсен лизнул его снова, в этот раз сильнее, прямо по чувствительному местечку под головкой. Джаред шумно вдохнул сквозь зубы и изо всех сил постарался не наградить Дженсена сотрясением мозга, когда бедра подпрыгнули за добавкой, – …растет.

– Так я и думал, – промычал самодовольно Дженсен и нежно поцеловал головку. Его урчание плавно перешло в мурлыканье. – Если думаешь, что ты сейчас ощущаешь блаженство… – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Дженсен, обещая тем самым столь многое, что стоило ему открыть рот, и…

– О, господи, – Джаред запрокинул голову, зажмурился на секунду от волны чистейшего наслаждения. Вполне возможно, кончится все тем, что секс с Дженсеном сведет его в могилу. Он открыл глаза и немедленно наткнулся на пристальный, пылающий похотью взгляд Дженсена. Джаред бы совсем не удивился, если бы до кучи у того оказалось бы еще и рентгеновское зрение. Дженсен медленно и игриво склонил голову, вибрация от его урчания отдавалась по всему телу, и усилилась перед тем, как он вобрал в себя Джареда настолько глубоко, насколько это возможно, до самого горла. Каждая черточка его лица выдавала чистейшее звериное наслаждение.

С губ Джареда сорвался жалобный стон. Казалось, его тело больше не способно ни на что, Дженсен выжал из него все.

Да, при таких условиях смерть от сексуального наслаждения вполне возможна, подумал Джаред. Но на такую смерть он был вполне согласен.

[ ](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/team-azazel-2015/album/492524/view/1222208?page=0)


End file.
